1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a pier or dock adjusting mechanism, and specifically to a manually-operable lift device attachable to a pier support post for lifting and/or lowering of a pier platform.
2. Description of the related art
Piers are commonly used to provide a structure that allows people to be able to walk a distance from a shore out over a body of water, such as a lake or river. Such a pier typically includes a pier platform/pier planking upon which people can walk and a structure for supporting such a pier platform over the water. Over time, effects such as shifting of the pier support structure itself, shifting of the pier relative to the ground or subsurface in which it is mounted, and/or a change in water level may dictate a need to adjust the position of the pier platform.
Currently, such an adjustment can often require several people getting into the water to lift the pier platform and unload the pier structure, while one or more people adjust the positioning of the pier structure to achieve the needed pier placement adjustments. The reason that several people can be required to do the lifting of the pier platform is that the pier platform, depending on the size and length can weigh up to several hundred pounds. To possibly make matters even more difficult, lifting of the pier platform from the far end, where lifting might be able to be done most effectively, may not be feasible due to the depth of the water at that pier position.
What is needed in the art is a pier adjusting mechanism that will facilitate one or two people being able to adjust and level a pier platform without the need for heavy lifting and without the need to get into the water.
The present invention includes a pier adjustment mechanism that could be removably mounted to a pier post of a pier structure and be able to be used, via a manually-operated lift or jack, in much the same manner as a forklift to facilitate the lifting and/or lowering of a pier/dock platform.
The present invention, in one form thereof, relates to a pier comprising at least one post including a first post, a pier platform, a temporary support member, and a platform height adjustment apparatus. The pier platform is mounted relative to each post, the pier platform having a platform underside. The temporary support member is selectively vertically positioned upon the first post at a temporary, fixed position. The platform height adjustment apparatus is slidably mounted along the first post and rests upon the temporary support member. The platform height adjustment apparatus includes a platform support member and a height positioning mechanism. The platform support member supports the pier platform, and the height positioning mechanism is configured for facilitating a selective vertical positioning of the platform support mechanism and, therefore, the pier platform relative to the first post.
The present invention, in yet another form thereof, relates to a method of adjusting a height of a pier platform relative to a pier structure, the pier structure including at least a first post. The method includes the step of providing a platform height adjustment apparatus, the platform height adjustment apparatus including a platform support member and a height positioning mechanism. The platform height adjustment apparatus is slidably mounted on the first post. The post position of the platform height adjustment apparatus is fixed relative to the first post, the post position being situated above and proximate the pier platform. The platform support member is moved into a platform supporting position relative to the platform. The height positioning mechanism is actuated to thereby one of lower and lift the pier platform.
An advantage of the present invention is that one or two people can easily adjust and level a pier platform using the inventive apparatus.
Another advantage of the present invention is that no one needs to get into the water in order to hold up the platform while the positioning of various pier support members is adjusted.